


Return to Hogwarts.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into two familiar faces, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

The Hogwarts Express was just exactly as she remembered it. The familiar cars, familiar scents, the memories she held here. Like the first day she met her best friend Harry Potter, and unfortunately her ex fiance, Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger scrunched up her nose at the mere thought of that ginger-haired weasel. 

She hated him. She hated Ron with a passion. If only she'd never dated him? If only she never took him back after that fiasco with Lavender Brown. It was in the past, she had to remind herself, as she took a seat in one of the cars and removed her tan coat, laying it on the cushion. She had to somehow get over Ron. So she decided to take up the job offer from the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

The moment she saw the letter, she was excited. She hadn't been to Hogwarts in years, not since the war. She had read the letter, and smiled. Professor McGonagall had offered her to take over for Charms class, since she had been given the new title of Headmistress. 

How was Hermione ever to say no?

"Anything from the trolley dear?'' a woman asked as she peeked her head in. She had grown old, with her brown curling hair, graying in some areas. Her skin was marked with soft creases, revealing her age. But her smile was friendly, especially when she recognized the beautiful witch before her. "Hermione Granger? That you?'' the woman asked in a cheerful tone. She let her eyes wander over the woman, she'd grown up beautifully.

Hermione smiled as she greeted the older woman. "Yes ma'am, how are you?'' she asked. She was of course unmistakable to miss. Hermione didn't look too different. She still had her wavy lion's mane of dirty blonde hair, and creamy pale skin. Her cinnamon brown eyes shimmering with excitement as she greeted this lovely woman. "And no thank you, I ate before I got on the train. It's wonderful to see you."

The trolley lady smiled and grabbed a pumpkin pasty from her tray, handing it over to Hermione anyway. "Here dear, on the house. I never thought I'd see a former Gryffindor here, especially not you Ms. Granger" she admitted, watching Hermione take the pastry from her.

Hermione only nodded as she placed the pumpkin pasty in her lap. "I was offered a job at Hogwarts. I couldn't pass it up" she uttered with a smile. "Oh of course not" the trolley lady nodded and took a step back. "Anyway, I best be off, have a wonderful ride, dear" she said her goodbyes to Hermione before heading off to sell her treats to the students on the train.

Hermione watched her leave, and let out a sigh of relief once she had gone. She was only glad there was no mention of Harry or Ron. The lioness rolled her eyes at the mere thought of that redheaded prat. Of course she couldn't get him off her mind so easily, but she could only hope his memory would fade with time apart. She decided instead to focus on her treat, otherwise her train ride to Hogwarts would be a depressing one.

The rest of the train ride was filled with silence. It was unsettling, and depressing. Hermione leaned back into her seat and sighed, staring out the window as nightfall could be seen in the horizon. She adjusted her silk blue blouse, tucked into her black high waisted pants. This was going to be a long week if she didn't get her mind off the past. No matter what she did, her mind seemed to flood back to Ron. And it was making her uncomfortable. Of course it was only natural for her to think of him, after all it had been four months since their break-up.

After the death of his brother Fred, the entire Weasley family was distraught, but not as distraught as Ron had been. Hermione tried and tried to help him, in any way she could, but nothing worked, not even when she asked for Harry and Ginny's help. Ron just couldn't stop destroying himself, and Hermione was tired of watching it. Not only that, Ron had been going around sleeping with other women behind Hermione's back. And that solidified their end.

He decided that drinking and shagging other women, witches and muggles alike, was the only way to get over his grief. But nothing stuck, and nothing changed. Now Hermione was alone, confused, and heartbroken. 

Hopefully going back to Hogwarts would help. If not, then she wasn't sure what to do to calm this ache in her chest. Hermione reached up and clutched her chest, as if it would help, though it did not. She drew in a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes, pushing back sobs which only threatened to break free. She'd spent most of this morning sobbing over that idiot! She wouldn't waste anymore time or energy on him..

Thank Merlin the train ride wasn't much longer. Hermione stepped off the train and inhaled the fresh air, smiling as she admired the familiar territory. This was a new beginning. Which meant she had to leave the past behind, and she did. 

She hoisted up her luggage and followed a string of first year students to the boats. And after a calming boat ride, they all arrived at the port. Hermione stepped off and made her way towards the main doors, walking into the main hall. Immediately being blasted with nostalgia. Hogwarts hadn't changed much over the past few years. In fact, it seemed exactly the same, with the exception of new teachers, new students and of course, the fallen teachers, and Dumbledore himself. 

"Ms. Granger.."

Hermione turned, hearing her name, and a smile plastered on her face as she approached the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. "Prof- Headmistress McGonagall" Hermione acknowledged, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh dear, you look wonderful, welcome back.. come with me. I'll show you to your classroom, as well as your living quarters" Minerva McGonagall stated as she smiled at the former Gryffindor student. She gently placed a hand on Hermione's back and led her through the halls, showing her around.

"And this is your classroom, dear" Minerva stated, stepping into a large classroom, filled with desks, and bookshelves flourishing with books. Hermione smiled as she admired the room she'd be working in for the year. "You'll be working with first and second year students, of course it would be best if we get to the grand hall, I must greet the new students, but first, I'll show you to your room, so you may put your luggage away" Minerva suggested, leading Hermione out of the classroom, and down the next hall.

"Not much has changed here" Hermione wondered aloud, looking around at the artwork on the walls, and the awards, and pictures of previous Hogwarts graduates. "Well, you're half right, Ms. Granger" Minerva corrected. "A lot of new experiences are ahead of you this year" she uttered, leading Hermione up a set of stairs, to a cherry wood door. She unlocked it with an old looking key, and pushed it open. 

The moment the door opened, the room was flooded with soft lighting. The walls were a soft cream color, and the carpet was intricately decorated with each house crest as well as the school colors. There was a bookshelf, a dresser, beside table, and a closet. Domineering the center of the room was a four poster bed, with a wooden bedframe and blood red comforter, with many pillows. Hermione walked in, admiring her new accommodations as she set her luggage down beside the dresser and turned to Minerva. "This room is beautiful" she announced, voice full of emotion.

"I thought you'd appreciate it" Minerva stated. "It used to be mine." She walked to Hermione and placed the key in her hand. "Don't lose that dear, I think we should get going.. here.." Minerva took out her wand and made a flick of the wrist. Hermione gasped as her outfit had been changed. She now wore black Hogwarts robes over her outfit she'd been wearing. "Come along" Minerva said with a smile, turning and heading downstairs.

Hermione glanced around her new room one last time before following Minerva downstairs. The door closing behind her, locking on its own.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

Hermione walked into the grand hall, following behind Minerva as she took the podium, where Dumbledore once stood. The former Gryffindor took a seat and searched the room for any other familiar faces. Her cinnamon brown eyes met with the silver blue pools of someone she'd actually forgotten about. Draco Malfoy. He sat a few seats away, watching Minerva as she stood at the podium, but his eyes wandered to Hermione and they shared a gaze.

Draco hadn't changed much. His silver blonde hair was longer, pulled back in a short ponytail as he sipped from his goblet. He wore the school robes, as well as a silk black button down shirt. His piercing gaze burned through to her very soul, before he was looking at Minerva again. Hermione felt her heart clench the moment their eyes were no longer in sync. Why did she feel that way? She shook her head and adjusted her chair, nervously grabbing her goblet of water, sipping from it.

"Good evening, I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.. I would like to welcome all first year students to Hogwarts" Minerva stated. "For the rest of you, nothing much has changed, but we do have a new Charms professor, please give a warm welcome to a former student of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger." 

Hermione smiled as she stood up and waved to everyone. She then sat back down, noticing a few people in the room trying to get a look at her. Draco only stared at her, his expression impassive. He sipped from his goblet once more before turning his head as he was addressed by the person beside him. Hermione watched them silently speaking to each other. The other man was unmistakable. Blaise Zabini.. the dark skinned wizard who had always been friends with Draco and other Slytherin students. He turned his gaze from the blonde beside him, to Hermione, and a smirk graced his face as he lifted his goblet to her, drowning out the rest of Minerva's speech. 

Hermione smiled and lifted her goblet to Blaise, only being polite of course, before she sipped from it. The room was filled with applause just then, and Minerva began to call first year students up one by one to be sorted into their respective houses. 

After the sorting was over, dinner began, and the room filled with chatter. Students introducing themselves, teachers speaking to each other, and just scrapes of forks and knives as everyone ate. Hermione cut into the chicken cutlets on her plate and took a hearty bite before glancing at where she saw Draco. But he had vanished. She lowered her head, sighing as she began to eat more, only to jump when someone tapped her shoulder. 

She turned her head and her eyes shot wide. "Hello Granger" Draco said as he stood there, and soon took the empty chair beside her. "What made you wanna come back to this crummy old place?'' he asked, genuinely curious. She was even more beautiful up close, he mused, letting his eyes wander her features. "Oh, Malfoy, I.." Hermione grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before smiling. "Sorry, I didn't know you taught here?'' she asked in return.

"Yeah, I work as the dark arts teacher" Draco uttered. "Nothing special really, I never thought I'd see you walking these halls again, where's Potter and Weasley?'' he asked, watching as her face went from cheerful to sullen. He knew he hit a nerve. "Harry is an Auror now, and Ginny works at the Ministry of Magic, with her brother George" Hermione uttered. She didn't want to say anything about Ron. She didn't need to rip open that wound, not now at least.

Draco stared at her, his silver blue eyes searching her face, but she gave nothing away. "I wasn't talking about that Weasley, but I understand if it's hard to talk about. Listen, I didn't come over here for small talk Granger. I just wanted to apologise for what my aunt did to you, that was uncalled for, and I felt like an arse for not helping." He sighed and looked down for a moment. Then his eyes were on hers once more, they had darkened and seemed unreadable. "It's lovely to see you" he said before leaving her alone. 

Hermione watched Draco leave, instead of sitting back down, he left the grand hall. She sighed and looked down at her plate, no longer feeling hungry. She pushed it away and opted to drink from her goblet instead. If she were being honest, she blocked out that memory. She barely remembered Draco. There were other things she had to focus on, the main issue being her ex Ron. She finished her goblet of water and stood up to leave, but was stopped by the other Slytherin, whom she'd forgotten about.

Blaise Zabini, the dark skinned, smooth talking handsome Italian wizard. He smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand as she nearly tripped bumping into him. "Granger, you look lovely this evening'' he said while releasing her hand. "I see we'll be working closely? I'm the new librarian here, don't be afraid to stop by if I ever cross your mind" he purred before grabbing her hand once more, this time, brushing his soft, warm lips over her knuckles. "Have a good night" he said, releasing her hand as he left her.

Hermione stared after the man before jumping as someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to find Minerva standing there, looking concerned. "Ms. Granger, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" she stated, though it was ironic, since the house ghosts were floating about, greeting first year students. Hermione shook her head and plastered on a smile. "No, not at all Headmistress, I just er.." She sighed, and decided to let herself crack just a bit. "I'm having some.. issues. Ron and I broke up over four months ago, he was.. doing things behind my back, and drinking like it was going out of style. Unfortunately, I can't seem to get my mind off of him" she admitted. 

Minerva gave her a soft smile and rubbed her arm in a friendly manner. "Come. I know just the thing that'll help" she uttered, and headed off. Hermione followed behind her, catching up, and soon they were headed to the Phoenix statued staircase. Both women stepped onto the platform and Minerva took out her wand, flicking it. "Sherbet Lemon" she spoke softly, clearly. The platform began to ascend and the two women walked into the office which used to belong to Dumbledore when Hermione was a student. 

The former Gryffindor watched as Minerva walked to a cabinet and produced a small vial of clear liquid. She walked to the desk and placed a small bowl onto it, pouring the contents of the vial into it, then adding a few rose petals, as well as a pinch of green powder. Minerva crushed the ingredients together, and waved her wand over the bowl. "Obliviscatur" she said and the bowl turned into a wine glass filled with a blush liquid. "Drink this dear" Minerva said as she held the glass out to Hermione.

Hermione slowly crossed to her and took the glass, glancing at the liquid inside. "What.. is it?'' she asked after a while. "It will help you, I promise, just drink it dear" Minerva reassured her, taking a seat at her desk. Hermione was a highly intelligent person, she knew what Latin word Minerva had chanted over that bowl. It meant..

Forget.

But what would she be forgetting? The younger woman glanced to the Headmistress and smiled nervously before sighing. She closed her eyes and quickly downed the glass. It tasted of rose water, with a hint of mint. She finished the glass and opened her eyes, placing the glass on the desk before placing a hand to her forehead, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. "Veni foras" Minerva stated as she waved her wand, and a chair was pulled forward, catching Hermione as she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hermione is met with both Draco and Blaise.. I wonder how things will progress? 
> 
> Will Hermione forgive Draco for what his aunt did to her? What did Professor McGonagall make her forget? 
> 
> Read on to find out ;)


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Draco Malfoy paced his room as he loosened the collar of his shirt. "What can I do Blaise? I feel horrible for what Bellatrix did to Granger, and I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me for never stepping in" he admitted aloud. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a white undershirt. He pulled away the black button up and tossed it in a chair before unbuckling his belt. "I'm not sure what you can do mate" Blaise spoke as he was sitting in a different chair, flipping through a book. "She seems… haunted" he added, turning to the next page.

"You think Weasley has something to do with it?'' Draco asked as he removed his black pants and pulled on some green and black flannel pants. "Could be.." Blaise responded, seemingly not paying attention as he kept reading. "What can I do to show her that I am sorry? I feel horrible" Draco sighed softly, sitting at the edge of his bed. 

"Not sure" Blaise uttered softly, then looked Draco in the eyes. "What do you care anyway? She hates you, you hate her.. what's there to really apologise for?" he asked, closing his book. "Granger doesn't trust you Draco, you have ruined her life in so many ways, so many times. I'm surprised she even gave you a moment of her time" the dark skinned wizard hissed before standing up. "Anyway, you figure this out on your own mate. I'm headed to bed" he added then left the room before Draco could protest.

Draco sighed and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He began to wonder how Hermione was doing. And what brought her to Hogwarts. He found himself thinking about her. He didn't hate her, that's where Blaise was wrong. He never hated Hermione. In fact, quite the opposite actually. He just didn't need his house mates making fun of him for falling for a non-blood witch, let alone a Gryffindor. 

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He could smell her scent, honey and vanilla with a hint of cedar wood. That's how she smelled when he encountered her tonight in the grand hall. He imagined himself running his long pale fingers through her wavy mane of dirty blonde hair, and kissing the exposed flesh of her soft, pale neck. He wanted her. He couldn't deny that at all. Draco groaned softly as he felt his boxers growing tight around his manhood.

Just the mere thought of Hermione had him aroused. He was afraid of what actually seeing her again might do. Over the years together here at Hogwarts, Draco has been biding his time, and hiding his true feelings. 

Draco pushed his pants and boxers down slightly, releasing his pulsing erection from its confines. He soon wrapped his hand around himself and began to do a jacking motion, pleasuring himself. He kept his eyes closed as he imagined Hermione doing the work, her small curious, feminine hands wrapped around his manhood, jacking him off. He groaned a silencing spell as he waved his wand with his free hand, and thanked Merlin for magic, since his moans filled the room, loud and shaking. He didn't need anyone hearing his climax.

"Good Merlin, Granger!" he whined aloud, throwing his head back as streams of his arousal shot out onto his bare pale, semi muscular chest. He laid there for a moment, struggling to catch his breath as he sighed in delight at the images he saw in his head. 

Draco soon sat up and cleaned himself, then laid down and fell asleep for the night.

***

Hermione sighed as she awoke the next morning to strands of sunlight shimmering through the curtains in her room. She slowly sat up and yawned, placing a hand to her forehead, whining from grogginess. What happened last night? She slowly climbed off her bed and stood up, stretching her body out as she looked around her room. 

She raked her long pale fingers through her wavy tresses as she tried to remember what happened last night. All she remembered was that she spoke to Draco, then bumped into Blaise, and then Minerva took her to what used to be Dumbledore's office. Maybe that's where her answer lay? Perhaps Minerva knew something she didn't? Hermione quickly changed her clothes and pulled her robes on before leaving her room, strangling her mane of dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. She headed downstairs and straight for the hall to the Phoenix platform.

"Good morning Granger."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to see Blaise standing there, heading to the library, she supposed. He smiled and stepped to her. "Charms class is on the other side of the hall, you are aware of that? Correct?'' the dark skinned wizard asked as he searched her face. "Are you alright, Granger?'' he asked, his deep voice accompanied by a sweet Italian accent. 

Hermione blinked a few times before smiling. "I'm fine, thank you Zabini. I appreciate the concern. I was just going to speak with Headmistress McGonagall about something" she uttered, gazing into his dark brown, near black eyes. "I best be off" she added before turning to leave.. "Granger, wait" Blaise urged, which made her turn to him again, forcing a smile on her face. "Yes?'' she asked in exasperation, more so annoyed. 

Blaise noted her annoyance and nodded. "Listen, I know you hate Malfoy, but. He deserves some redemption. After all, he feels horrible for what happened with his aunt Bellatrix. He feels really guilty, and I think you should talk to him, when you get a chance?'' he suggested. Hermione shook her head, a look of confusion passing over her face. "Hate? I don't hate Malfoy, Zabini. To be honest, I barely remember what happened during the war. I have been more preoccupied with other things, sorry to seem rude, but I had completely forgotten about you and Malfoy, as well as what happened here at Hogwarts" she explained.

Blaise looked confused now. He nodded and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Oh? I'm terribly sorry, Weasley must've really done a number on you?'' he suggested. Hermione rose a brow.. she seemed very confused now as she stared at Blaise for a long moment, allowing silence to fall between them before she spoke.

"Who?''

Blaise stared blankly. What? Was it possible she was playing a joke? "Uh.. nevermind, have a nice day, Granger" he said before walking away. 

Hermione watched Blaise leave, then shrugged as she turned around and stepped onto the Phoenix platform, "Sherbet Lemon" she said aloud while waving her wand.

The former Gryffindor stepped into Minerva's office, walking to her desk. "Ms. Granger?'' Minerva acknowledged, smiling. "What a wonderful surprise. Did you need something, dear?'' she asked, placing her quill down in its inkwell. Hermione approached her desk and nodded. "Perhaps? Maybe you can help me remember what happened last night? I feel so groggy, and I feel like I'm forgetting something?'' she asked.

"Oh? I'm sorry Ms. Granger, I don't know what happened. All I know is that you fainted shortly after dinner, I had Mr. Wood take you to your room" Minerva explained. Hermione's shoulders slumped and she sighed, rubbing the side of her head as if it would help. "Alright, thank you Headmistress McGonagall. Have a nice day, I have to get to class" she uttered before leaving the office, heading to Charms class.

***

Hermione rushed down the hall to get to her classroom, and she stepped in, sighing. "Good morning class" she said as she walked through the middle of the rows of desks accompanied by first year students. "I am your charms professor, Hermione Granger." She turned and wrote her name on the chalkboard provided then turned to see a student raising her hand.

"Yes?'' Hermione asked.

"You helped Harry Potter in the war, with he who must not be named? Right?'' the girl asked with a curious smile. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did. It was hard, but we won in the end, now. Let's all get our books out, and turn to page um..'' Hermione looked at her lesson plan, "page 234" she finished and sat at her desk, watching her students comply with her request.

The whole day was fairly easy. Hermione taught the first year students the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Some of them got it immediately, others not so much. Hermione definitely loved being a professor. She smiled as she waved her students off. "I'll see you all tomorrow" she said as a goodbye. She was about to walk back into the classroom when she saw Draco down the hall, saying his goodbyes to his students. Hermione stared at him, and soon his silver blue eyes met her cinnamon gaze.

He felt his heart jump at the mere sight of her. He lifted a hand and waved while giving her a soft smile. Hermione lifted her right hand and waved back, smiling, before walking into her classroom, closing the door. She leaned back against it and bit her lip nervously, thinking about Draco.

Later that day, Hermione was headed to the grand hall when she was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her arm. "Granger? Can we talk?'' Draco asked, standing behind her. Hermione turned and nodded, smiling. "Uh, sure Malfoy, what's up?'' she asked. Draco let her arm go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not here, meet me in the dark arts room, we can talk there" he said before quickly leaving her alone. 

Hermione sighed softly. Seems dinner would have to wait? She walked after Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.. Hermione forgot who Ron is?! Oops. Professor McGonagall, ya might wanna reverse that? Hm..
> 
> What do you think Draco wants from Hermione?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Hermione quickly walked to the defense against the dark arts classroom and stopped outside the door. She drew in a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping into the dimly lit room. "Malfoy?'' she asked, stepping in further, just before the door shut, causing her to jump. She turned and gasped as Draco was standing in front of her, wearing a sexy smirk. Hermione sighed and even let out a soft laugh before opening her mouth to speak, but Draco grabbed her by the lapels of her robes and yanked her close, kissing her passionately.

Hermione whimpered against his mouth and clawed at his chest and shoulders before shoving him away, blushing furiously as she stared at him in utmost shock. "Wha.. What was that about?!'' she hissed, wiping her mouth, glaring at him. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself Hermione" Draco gasped as he walked towards her, watching her back away from him. He smirked as she pressed her back against the door she'd come in. And Draco pressed his hands against the door on either sides of her head, pinning her there.

Hermione stared at the silver blonde haired male as he gazed into her eyes. His bluish silver eyes full of carnal desire. "Did you just.. call me.. Hermione?'' she asked, shocked that he said her first name. "I don't know" Draco began as he slid his fingers through her wavy tresses, watching the hair tie pop from the friction. He twirled a few strands in his hair and smirked, gazing into her cinnamon brown eyes, "did I?'' he asked, sounding breathless. 

Hermione felt her skin grow hot just from being this close to the blonde wizard. "Draco, please, what's going on here?'' she asked, breathless. Draco smirked and leaned in, whispering over her soft pale lips, "I don't know Hermione, what do you think is going on?'' he asked before closing the gap. His lips smashing into hers as they kissed. And to his surprise, Hermione kissed back. Hard.

Draco groaned in appreciation to the kiss and shuddered as he pressed his body against hers, leaving no space between them. He soon wrapped the smaller woman into his arms and growled into the kiss, pushing her lips apart with his tongue as it explored her mouth. Her tongue met with his and a moan escaped her mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

"Granger.."

"I want you Malfoy"

Both said between heated kisses. Draco didn't need to be told twice as he slipped his hands to her behind, and lifted her up, carrying her to the nearest desk, sitting her at the edge. He yanked her robes down and let them fall just before his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's. 

Silver on cinnamon.

He finally parted her blouse, exposing her beautiful pale skin to him. She wore a powder blue bra, and he began to wonder if she wore the same color panties? Draco reached out and cupped Hermione's cheek, rubbing his thumb across her plump lower lip, wanting to nibble on it, kiss it, suck on it. He wanted to claim her as his. She was his!

He smirked and whispered.. "Weasley can suck it" before his lips smashed hers again in a passionate lustful kiss. He slid his hands down her back and unclipped her bra, removing it. He pulled away to get a good look at her. Hermione on instinct, covered her bare breasts with her arms, blushing furiously. Draco's eyes moved to her face and he sighed, gently tilting her chin towards him with his fingers.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Hermione Granger" he confessed, then he was kissing her again, softly this time, more gently. He moved his hands up her sides, feeling her warm flesh at his fingertips. Soon he had handfuls of her breasts, gently squeezing them. He sighed into the kiss, and she moaned against his mouth, enjoying his hands on her body. 

Draco soon moved away from her and dropped his robes, then unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible, never taking his silver blue eyes off of his lioness. She was a beautiful specimen of woman, and he was going to have her all to himself tonight. Luckily classes were over for the day, so they shouldn't be disturbed. 

Hermione shuddered in both desire and pure lust as she gazed into Draco's silver blue eyes. She was lost in him, she was his. Her eyes soon flicked to his hands as he unbuckled his belt and moved to the button of his pants. That's when they heard footsteps approaching. Draco quickly grabbed his wand and put an invisibility charm on himself and Hermione as well as their clothes. 

He walked over and hugged Hermione close as they watched the doors open. Blaise peeked his head in. "Draco? You here mate?'' he asked before stepping into the room. Hermione hid her blushing face in Draco's bare chest and bit her lip nervously. Draco kept his eyes on his dark skinned friend as he searched the room, then left. 

After he was sure Blaise had left, Draco lifted the charm and turned to Hermione. "Where were we love?'' he asked before removing his pants, shoving them to his ankles, then his boxers. He was already hard and ready, his pulsing manhood staring Hermione in the face.

Hermione whimpered and pressed her thighs together as she felt her panties becoming soaked from arousal. Draco walked to her and kissed her again, pulling her to stand, pressing against her. His erection pressing into the apex of her thighs. "I want you" he whispered against her lips before his hands were at work on the button of her pants, and he was removing them. He shoved them down and moved her panties down as well, blindly feeling around until his hand was touching her wet entrance.

Hermione whined into his mouth as he found her clit and rubbed it slowly in circles with his fingertips. After a while she began to move her hips against his hand and he pushed his index finger into her hot core, rubbing her inside walls, slick with arousal. He soon added a finger and pumped them into her, his tongue coiling and rubbing against hers as they both kissed until they couldn't breathe. 

Draco broke the kiss and drug in a deep breath, smirking, watching her head fly back from the pleasure he was causing her. He wanted her damn well good and satisfied before he entered her. He pulled on her g-spot and rubbed it with his finger tips, watching her writhe and moan for him. Only him, all his, she was all his.

Hermione whined and gripped the edges of the desk, digging her nails into the wooden surface as she shook and bit her lip, feeling her climax reaching her. And it took her, hard, breaking her mind into beautiful pieces as she screamed Draco's name, causing him to use the silencing charm so nobody would hear them. Draco smiled triumphantly before removing his fingers from her, licking them, then walking over. 

"Oh my Merlin, Draco that was amazing" Hermione whimpered, gazing into his eyes. Hers like hot amber pools of lust. "Yeah?'' Draco asked as he pulled her close. "You haven't seen anything yet Hermione" he whispered before pressing the tip of his erection into her, and bucking his hips forward. He yanked her closer and thrusted into her, grunting. "I've been wanting to do this for such a long time Hermione" he confessed, gazing into her eyes.

Hermione was shocked as he confessed to her, but she was in even more shock when he thrusted into her. She enjoyed being filled up by him, the way their bodies melded, like two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together. She moaned her response, "r.. really?'' she asked, breathless, then threw her head forward, whining as she held onto Draco for support, feeling another climax coming.

"Come for me" Draco grunted, feeling her inner walls squeezing him. "You're mine Hermione" he hissed before kissing her passionately, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Hermione was shaking and whimpering, her fingers digging into the skin of Draco's back, and into the snake tattoo on his back right shoulder blade. She came for him, hard, screaming his name in absolute pleasure. "Draco!! Oh gosh! Please!'' she screamed and soon, she was a shaking mess of ecstasy, moaning and whimpering, clinging to him for dear life. Draco buried his face into her shoulder as he climaxed, holding her close. 

As they both came down from their high, Hermione and Draco both looked at each other.

"I love you Hermione''

"I love you Draco"

They both said before silence fell between them. Draco then pulled her into another kiss, deep, passionate and full of love.

After their passionate kiss, Hermione and Draco both cleaned themselves up and dressed. Hermione sighed softly, turning to him. "We should do this again sometime" she purred, her eyes half lidded. Draco smirked as he adjusted his shirt, buttoning it up. "Definitely, I would love to Hermione'' he admitted smirking, then walked to her, kissing her deeply, holding her face in his hands.

"Granger? Draco?!'' 

Hermione and Draco broke apart to see Blaise standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.. Hermione and Draco getting it on in the defense against the dark arts classroom?! You naughty professors!
> 
> Uh oh.. Blaise caught them.. At least he caught them with their clothes on? What will happen next?


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND A NEAR RAPE SCENE..

Draco moved away from Hermione and approached the dark skinned wizard. "Blaise, what you just witnessed.. I.." "Draco and I are dating" Hermione blurted out, trying to save Draco from embarrassment. But unfortunately, it backfired. Blaise glanced at Draco, then to Hermione and back, his dark brown eyes filled with hate and hurt. "You! How could you?! You knew how I felt about her!! I flirted with her even! Hoping she'd come to me! But you!!?'' he screamed, angry and just feeling betrayed. 

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and sighed. "Granger, you should leave. I can handle this" he uttered, glancing at her. Hermione glanced at Draco, then to Blaise. She never knew he had feelings for her.. she felt bad now. She'd come between the two friends, and it was wrong. She only nodded to Draco's request, then left the room.

After Hermione had gone, Draco looked at Blaise. "Look mate- he was cut off as his dark skinned friend slammed his fist against his jaw, making his teeth chatter. "I ain't your mate!'' Blaise hissed before turning to leave, but he stopped, never turning to face Draco. "You knew how I felt about her, yet you went after her anyway, how can you say you're my friend? You're a snake, Malfoy, and you just poisoned our friendship" Blaise finished before walking out of the room.

Draco rubbed his jaw and sighed. But then a smirk made its way on his face. Blaise was right. He was a snake, after all, he was a Slytherin. He sighed and narrowed his eyes. "You're either with me, or against me Zabini.. you've chosen your side, prepare for a fight" he whispered.

***

Hermione rushed to her room and unlocked the door, stepping in. She closed the door and immediately began to strip out of her robes and the rest of her clothing. She felt dirty, disgusting, and just violated! Draco knew of his friend's feelings? Yet he still went for what HE wanted?! Was she just a toy to be had?! A bone for these two dogs to claim?! No! She was a woman! And she was going to stand her ground.

She stripped naked and headed to the adjacent bathroom, closing the door as she walked to the shower and turned it on, straight to cold. The cold water spraying down onto her hot skin, making it feel like tiny icicles stabbing at, but never penetrating her flesh. Hermione pressed her hands to the tiled wall and lowered her head as she whined loudly, sobbing silently. 

After her much needed, ice cold shower, Hermione wrapped herself in her fuzzy pink robe and walked into her bedroom, changing into flannel pants and a plain shirt. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back in a ponytail before deciding to make a stop at the library. Because she felt she needed to apologise to Blaise. 

Hermione got there and found Blaise putting away the last few books from the book return box. She approached him, and didn't even need to speak as he acknowledged her presence. "Good evening Granger" Blaise spoke, his tone cool and collected. He turned to look at her and smiled, it was genuine. "What brought you to my neck of the school?" he asked as a joke.

Hermione sighed as she looked around the library, admiring the bookshelves flourishing with various books. She then looked at the dark skinned wizard and bit her lip nervously. "I.. I wanted to apologise" she finally said, sounding confident as she stood tall and puffed out her chest. Blaise's smile faded and he glanced away for a moment, then his eyes were on the lioness.

"There's nothing you need to apologise for, Granger, you did nothing wrong. Malfoy did" he explained as he approached her. "But I did do something wrong, I inadvertently hurt you by sleeping with Draco.." Hermione uttered, staring at him. Something flashed in Blaise's dark eyes and he stopped short. She slept with him?! He touched her bare flesh?! Tasted her?! Blaise felt bile rising in his throat as he stared at the temptress before him. "You slept together?'' he asked.

Hermione sighed, she hated seeing that hurt look on his face. She felt horrible for what happened between her and Draco. If only she'd known? Then she wouldn't have slept with Draco. She folded her arms and bit her lip as she felt tears filling her eyes. Blaise watched as she lowered her head and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck blushing, though it could hardly be seen upon his dark skin. "Hermione.. please.." he uttered, walking to her. He gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her face, seeing tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. "Please don't cry" he whispered softly, and moved his hand to cup her cheek, caressing her creamy pale skin. 

"I'm sorry" Hermione whined and looked away, but Blaise repeated his action, and brought her to look at him again. Passing a dark chocolate colored thumb across her pale pink lower lip. "You're too beautiful to be crying like this Hermione. I apologise if I made you feel as though you are responsible for this mess. But I assure you, you're not" he uttered before smiling. "Now dry your tears love, no need to cry."

He gently wiped away her tears and brought her face up, kissing her forehead. "You should get some rest. Come see me in the morning, we can talk over a cup of coffee?'' he offered with a sweet smile. 

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Good night Blaise" she whispered before kissing his cheek. She then turned to leave and Blaise grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, and before she could get a word out, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft and sweet kiss. He held her cheek with his free hand, and slowly released her wrist, allowing himself to taste her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Blaise pulled away with a smile on his face. "Good night Hermione" he said before letting her leave him. 

Hermione was shocked as she turned away and walked away from him, touching her fingers to her freshly kissed lips. Her cheeks flourished in pink as she headed to her room, and once she was there, she closed the door and immediately laid in bed. It took a while, but she eventually fell asleep.

***

Blaise finished up in the library and put his other things away before stepping out to see Draco approaching him. He looked like he was going to apologise. The moment the blonde haired wizard was close enough, Blaise slammed his fist into his face, causing his nose to bleed. He then turned and left the man alone to wallow in self pity.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!'' Draco demanded as he covered his bleeding nose, whimpering. 

Blaise stopped and actually turned around, his dark eyes full of rage. "You slept with Granger! That's what that's for, you're a damn arse, Malfoy! And I don't accept any apology you want to offer. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me" he spat before turning, leaving Draco to handle his bleeding nose. 

Draco glanced back at Blaise's retreating figure and narrowed his eyes. This was the last straw. He was pissed. He used his wand to fix his nose and sniffled. Then his mind moved to Hermione. That filthy, vile woman! She must've told Blaise about their time in the defense against the dark arts classroom! She was definitely going to pay for that!

He turned and headed straight to the lioness's room, climbing the stairs. He took his wand out and waved it at the lock. "Aloahamora" he whispered, and the lock gave, the door sliding open to reveal the peacefully sleeping Hermione. Draco stepped into her room and shut the door as quietly as possible before walking to her beside. He smirked, watching her sleep. 

Hermione moved ever so slightly and rolled onto her back, her face, facing Draco. For a moment he thought he may have woken her, but her eyes were still closed. She looked like an angel in crimson blankets. Her long, wavy tresses splayed out around her head. Her pale skin shimmering in the moonlight coming through the cracks in her curtains. Draco slowly knelt down until he was at face level with the former Gryffindor. 

He reached out with his free hand and moved some loose hair from her face. 

Hermione's lashes fluttered for a moment, then her eyes slowly opened, revealing their beautiful cinnamon brown hues. She blinked a few times before her eyes shot wide and she sat up fast, gripping the crimson comforter to her body, staring at Draco. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?!'' she whined, her face contorted in confusion, fear and uncertainty.

Draco smirked and waved his wand.. "silencium locus" he said the silencing charm before leaning towards her, watching her eyes widen more as fear filled their cinnamon depths. "You did a very bad thing Granger, and now you must be punished" he urged, no longer having to whisper as he walked closer. Hermione went to scream but it was of no use, since the room had been silenced. And nobody would hear them. "D.. Draco please! What are you doing?! What did I do wrong?! Whatever it is, I'm sorry! But please! Don't hurt me!'' she whined.

The blonde wizard climbed over her on her bed and straddled her blanketed body as she stared up at him in horror, afraid of what he might do to her. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip, holding back sobs. Draco put his wand away and moved his hands to rest on either side of Hermione's head, slightly sinking into the pillow. His eyes were shimmering with rage, a deep smokey silver which combatted the blue in their depths. His blonde hair was falling out of its ponytail, bits of silver blonde falling to his shoulder.

Hermione would never sponge this image from her head. He looked so primal, angry, and lost in that anger. "You little vile woman! You told Blaise that we slept together?!'' he hissed grabbing her throat, but never squeezing, he just held her there, feeling her pulse racing there under his hand. "You ruined my friendship with Blaise!" he growled, wanting desperately to hurt her, to make her cry, but he couldn't. His hand moved to squeeze her throat, but the tears in her eyes made him think twice about it. Especially when he watched a single droplet slid down her pale cheek, leaving a reddened line in its wake.

Draco was instantly brought back to that time his aunt attacked Hermione. Just like this. His hands became shaky and he moved off of her, shaking his head before gripping it with both hands. He soon turned to her, the anger in his eyes still there, but no longer so prominent. "Tell no one of this! Or else!" he warned before leaving the room as fast as he could.

Hermione was just so shaken up. She wasn't even sure if that encounter was real, or just her imagination! She soon leaned back down, curling up in a ball as she stared at the wall, slowly closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.. Draco, how could you betray your best friend?! How dare you?! And how dare you scare our dear lioness!!
> 
> Ooh Blaise! You get that girl! I'm rooting for you!
> 
> Unfortunately, I need time to write more. Feel free to leave a comment if you wish, I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it!


	6. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

The next morning Hermione walked to the library, feeling groggy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Did she even sleep last night? She couldn't really remember. But she did remember having some weird dream, where Draco came into her room and tried to.. Hermione shook her head. It was just a dream. There is absolutely no reason to feel scared right now, or even confused. She plastered on a smile as she neared the library. Hermione walked in and saw Blaise talking with a student.

"Next time, try to turn your books in on time Oscar, alright?'' Blaise asked, making sure the first year student Oscar Pruitt understood. Hermione knew his name, because he was in her charms class. "I understand Mr. Zabini" Oscar nodded, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. He was a muggle born witch, just like Hermione. 

"Good, now get to class" Blaise said before putting the books away. Oscar walked towards Hermione and looked at her, smiling. "Good morning Professor Granger" he said before walking out of the library. Blaise turned to her and he smiled as he left the counter, heading her way. "Good morning Hermione, how are you feeling?'' he asked softly, smiling at her, his dark brown eyes shimmering with joy. 

"Groggy" Hermione laughed a bit, then "You said something about coffee?'' 

Blaise laughed a bit, his deep voice, calming and sweet. "Yes, come" he said and gently placed a hand on her back, walking with her out of the library. "Did you sleep well?'' Blaise asked as they headed down the hall. He led Hermione to his sleeping quarters and they walked into his room. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, she was in his room. The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet matched her room's carpet. His bed was a four poster queen size, with dark blue comforter and black sheets, a few pillows, it was cozy.

"Blue?'' Hermione asked aloud without realizing it.

Blaise walked to a table and turned on a coffee pot before turning to her, eyebrow raised. "Yes? What did you expect? Green all the time?'' he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Actually, yes" Hermione uttered. "I figured- "You figured, that since I was a Slytherin, I would like the color green?'' Blaise asked, finishing her sentence. Hermione giggled a bit and moved some hair from her face, blushing a bit. "I guess you could say that" she agreed. "On the contrary Granger, I enjoy other colors every now and again" Blaise said with a soft chuckle.

"I am known to like many colors" he added as he walked to the coffee pot as it finished up brewing. He lifted his wand, "accio coffee mugs" he said and two coffee mugs came to him sitting on the table. He poured coffee into both cups. "Cream and sugar?'' he asked with his back to her. "Hm.. yes please" Hermione said, smiling. She felt calm being around Blaise. It was completely different from how she felt around Draco.

With Draco she felt uncomfortable sometimes, and other times she felt jittery, as if she drank too much coffee, or had an energy drink. But with Blaise.. She felt comfortable. Like she could open up and be herself with him, and he wouldn't mind it at all. "Thank you" she said as he handed her one mug of coffee. She sipped, watching him sip his. His lips hugging the rim of the mug sent shivers through her as she remembered that kiss last night.

"Of course, I did promise coffee" Blaise uttered before sipping his coffee. "So. How are you liking being back at Hogwarts?'' he asked as he sat on his bed, watching her. Hermione glanced around for a moment before walking to him, sitting on his bed beside him, sipping her coffee. She felt nervous all of a sudden. She was in his room, on his bed.. She blushed.

"Umn.. it's.. fine, I guess" she whispered softly, looking at him. Her cinnamon eyes locked with his dark orbs. Blaise smiled and nodded, "I get that. I understand if you're uncomfortable with sitting on my bed" he uttered as if he read her mind. She shook her head and smiled, "n..no.. not that at all. Just.. I don't know.. maybe I am nervous?'' she asked before sighing, holding her mug on her lap as she looked away, blushing.

She'd been attracted to Blaise before, back when they were just students. She wouldn't deny that. Who didn't crush on the mysterious, dark skinned Italian wizard with the soothing voice and beautiful looks. 

"Hermione?''

She blinked as he said her name, and she glanced at him. "I wanted to ask, if you would like to do this regularly?'' Blaise asked softly, that tantalizing Italian accent stirring her insides in a pleasurable way. She smiled, "the coffee dates? Or the talking part?'' she asked with a coy smile. 

Blaise chuckled. "Oh Granger, you're so sweet" he said before sighing. "I'm asking you out, to go steady as you muggles say'' he uttered. Hermione's eyes widened a fraction and her heart leapt into her throat. He was asking her out?! He wanted to date her? Would it hurt to try? Perhaps it wasn't right to jump into something after what happened with Draco? She sighed. "Blaise.. I.. I really would love to date you, but. I need to have more time by myself. Things are too complicated right now" she explained.

"Because of Draco?'' he asked.

Ouch..

"Yes.. and no. Because of me" Hermione uttered. "I need more time to process everything, please, understand" she said softly, hoping he'd understand. She stared at him as she watched his face go stoic. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded and spoke, "alright. I understand. Just know that I am here if you need anything" Blaise said with a smile. "We should get going, you have class soon. Wouldn't wanna be late.. it sets a bad example for your students" he uttered.

Hermione giggled a bit. "Yes, we wouldn't want that, now would we?'' she asked before sipping more of her coffee, then standing up, placing the mug on the table. She turned to Blaise but shuddered as he suddenly pulled her close, pressing his lips to her pale forehead. "Have a lovely day Hermione" he whispered before walking to the door, opening it. Hermione smiled and walked passed him. "You too Blaise, have a good day" she said before leaving the room.

Hermione smiled as she walked down the hall to her class. All she could think was that Blaise was such a sweet and understanding man. Sure he was obsessed with his looks at times, but he was truly a kind soul..

***

The rest of the day went by easy. Charms weren't that hard to teach today, since her students were actually paying attention. Hermione sighed as she walked out of her classroom and spelled the door to lock. She then headed down the hall, stopping by the defense against the dark arts classroom. Her body involuntarily shuddered as she remembered what happened here. 

Draco stepped into the hall, locking the door to his classroom, then he glanced at Hermione. They both shared a gaze for a moment, then he headed down the hall, not saying a word. Hermione sighed and decided to go see Blaise. She turned and headed the other way, making her way to the library. She found him sitting at his desk, picking at a sandwich, reading a book. 

"Knock knock" Hermione said with a smile, and watched Blaise jolt slightly before he looked at her. "Hermione, how was your day?'' he asked and closed his book, putting it down on his desk. "It was fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me?'' she asked in return.

Blaise smiled and nodded. "I would love that, love" he said before standing, tossing the sandwich into the trash can as he grabbed his book and put it away, then followed Hermione out. "I'm glad your day has been well Granger, you deserve it" he uttered as they walked side by side. Hermione smiled, "I actually found it fairly easy, even my usually unprepared students were prepared today" she said. "See.. look at you, changing lives" Blaise said with a smile.

Hermione giggled. "I guess.. how was your day?'' she asked, glancing at him. He shrugged. "Same old same old.. nothing really interesting about being in a library all day" he said with a shrug. Hermione smirked, "I beg to differ, Blaise.. you have a dream job. Do you realize how beautiful a library is? How much knowledge runs through that very room? How lucky you are to have that at your fingertips." Blaise chuckled, "I guess you changed my perspective Hermione" he said as they kept walking. Their hands brushing for a moment.

Hermione blushed and moved her hand away. "Good. Because you are a wonderful librarian" she said with a smile. Blaise sighed, smiling, watching her face. She was so beautiful, so sweet and caring. And to top it off she had brains. He slowly grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. Hermione stared at him. "What?'' she asked. "Hold out your hand" he whispered softly, watching her grow curious. Hermione smiled and decided to humor him as she held her hand out, palm up as if being given something.

Blaise pulled out his wand.. "rosa magicae" he whispered and Hermione watched as a beautiful blood red rose appeared in her hand, blooming before her eyes. She was mesmerized by it. After it had finished growing, Blaise grabbed it and tucked it into her hair before stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "Hermione, sei bello" he whispered. And Hermione being knowledgeable as she was, blushed as he called her beautiful in Italian. 

"Thank you" she said and gently touched the rose in her hair. He definitely made her feel special. Blaise smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come, let's eat love" he said before walking to the grand hall with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. Blaise.. stealing my heart with your sweet nature! I'm sure he could steal any girls heart with that sexy Italian charm..
> 
> Who do you think Hermione will pick in the end? Blaise or Draco? 
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as possible. Not easy though lol..


	7. Author's Note no. 1

I am so so so sorry guys! I have so much going on irl right now. I can barely focus on writing. It sucks. I wanna put up more chapters, but unfortunately. It may be a while before I can add anymore chapters. So please be patient. And read some of my other works, or other works of other talented writers here on Archive. Thank you for reading, and giving kudos. 

I promise I'll put more chapters up. I just have a lot going on. Huggs. Thank you for understanding.


	8. Author's Note no. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note no. 2

I'm back!! It's been hectic. Life can get crazy sometimes. Especially with this issue going on in the world right now. I'm back and I'll be writing up new chapters as often as I can. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far... Things about to get interesting..

So, which guy do you prefer Hermione to be with? Draco or Blaise? 

I personally am loving the connection between Hermione and Blaise. I've always been a huge Dramione fan myself, but I am falling in love with Hlaise.. or is it Blermione? Who cares XD Blaise and Hermione are adorable. 

Stay tuned for more!! 

And stay safe out there my friends, seriously.


	9. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after being given the opportunity to become a teacher at the school, she finds it to be hard to handle when she runs into a familiar face, and can't seem to calm herself. (This is set after the books, but Hermione and Ron never married or had kids.)

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Blaise spent a lot of time together. They'd talk and laugh, and eat breakfast and lunch together. They started eating dinner in Blaise's room since Draco kept giving them dirty looks. It was nice. Hermione was happy, and somehow she'd forgotten her feelings for Draco. She was beginning to question whether she was falling in love with Blaise.

Hogwarts

The great hall, 7:34 am. 

"I just want to speak with her, please let me through professor!" Ron Weasley sighed as he stood adjacent from Minerva McGonagall. "She's busy Mr. Weasley, please understand. Ms. Granger is a professor here now. She's teaching a class." "I don't bloody care what my fiancee is doing okay? I want to talk to her, now. I need to, please.." Ron begged.

Minerva sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I must be off. I have better things that call for my attention" she uttered before turning and leaving to her office. She was annoyed that he had shown up, just when Hermione was doing well. She didn't need anything happening to break the spell she'd placed on Hermione a few months ago. Hermione deserved peace.

Ron sighed, hands on his hips as he looked around for a moment. "This is bloody useless" he muttered before heading down the hall, hoping to catch Hermione between classes. He smiled the moment he saw her walking to her classroom to teach her students, she was walking with another man. Ron couldn't remember his name, but he knew that he was close friend of Draco's.

"I had a wonderful time this morning Blaise. I'll see you at lunch" Hermione stated with a mile wide smile. "I too enjoyed your company Hermione, it's always a pleasure to have you around" Blaise said before tugging on her robes, pulling her into a passionate kiss. This sight made Ron's blood boil. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, his jaw tensing up. "Have a wonderful day love" Blaise uttered after breaking the kiss. He smiled and headed towards Ron while Hermione stepped into her classroom, immediately getting to work.

"So, this is what I get?" Ron spat glaring at Blaise, catching the dark skinned wizard's attention. "What's that mate?" Blaise asked, then his eyes widened. "Weasley? What are you doing here?" "I'm here to square things up with my fiancee, which you so happen to have been sticking your tongue down her throat" Ron grumbled annoyed. "Listen mate, she's over you. You messed up. Just let it go, it'll be better for both of you if you just let it go" Blaise sighed softly. "I've got to get to work, you should head back home.." he added before walking off to the library.

Ron glared after Blaise then turned his attention to the charms classroom. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his ginger hair before walking towards the door. Panic filled him the moment he stood in front of the door, knowing that just beyond it was his love. Would she accept him? Would she push him out the door? Would she spit harsh words at him like she did when they split up? Only one way to find out. 

Ron opened the door and peeked in to see the classroom was empty. He glanced over at Hermione as she was restacking books on the shelves, her back facing him. Her usually wild curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked so beautiful, as she always did. Ron slowly approached her and noticed her back tense up before she turned to face him, her cinnamon eyes meeting his deep brown hues. "Mione, it's good to see you. Can we talk?" Ron asked, followed by a sigh of relief.

Hermione slowly moved to stand and dusted off her robes before staring at Ron for a long moment. She tilted her head slightly as she looked him up and down with her eyes. "Do I know you?" she finally asked, folding her arms. Ron rose a brow. What? Did she know him?! Yes she bloody well knew him!! He decided to take a breath and approach this situation calmly. "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed?" Ron chuckled. "Seriously Mione, I miss you. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through, and I swear I've changed. Harry and Ginny have helped me to get better, I swear it. Just, come back to me. You'll see. I promise." 

Hermione giggled and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh there. But I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I'm taken, so I cannot agree to being with you. Now please, leave. I have a class to teach and my students will be here soon." "Hermione, what the bloody hell are you going on about?!" Ron suddenly shouted, angry and frustrated. Hermione's eyes shot wide and she took a step back at his outburst. "What is wrong with you? Why in Merlin's name are you yelling? There's absolutely no need to shout. Now, please leave my classroom, otherwise I'll have to fetch someone to escort you out." 

Ron grit his teeth but closed his eyes and sighed heavily through his nostrils. He needed to find a better approach. "Alright, fine. I'll leave.. but.. I'll be back.." he stated before leaving the classroom. He needed to find someone to help him. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Did anyone see that coming?... 
> 
> Ron had to show up at some point. He was Hermione's fiance after all. So he's a factor in the story. So, who will he ask to help him to win back Hermione's affections? 
> 
> Will Blaise defend his relationship with Hermione? Or will he allow Ron to have her? 
> 
> Where's Draco in all of this? These questions and more will be answered soon. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I am.
> 
> Side note: This story is on a to be continued basis until further notice. I just don't have the motivation to write at the moment. I hope you all understand.


End file.
